The wrong people meet
by doritoes-the-derp
Summary: When Tony's and Steve's adopted son ,Peter, meets a girl that stole files from SHIELD he accidentally falls for her and Tony disapproves deeply. Peter/OC and a little Stony.


Taylor Stevens was running from the SHIELD agents and was running out of breath quickly. When she ran around the corner she found a spot small enough to hide in, and tried to catch her breath quietly. She had successfully taken files from SHEILD. When she heard footsteps she tried to be quiet and waited for them to pass by.

Peter Parker had noticed her running and hiding in the small space. He walked over to her carefully, "Is everything alright? I don't mean to scare you." He asked giving her curious smile.

"Everything is fine thank you." Taylor said, still slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure because, you look a bit out of breath there. Do you need help?" He put his skate board down.

"I'm fine just, you know, jogging." She said looking from the alley.

He looks a bit confused and smiles, "Jogging, alright I would believe that if it were true." He paused, "Tell you what though do you have a place to stay or are you going to hide out here?"

"I sort of have a place. Well I mean, I forgot to pay my rent so I'm not sure." Taylor glanced at him.

"Well, you could stay at my place." Peter told her sounding a bit nervous.

"Really?" She was surprised that a stranger would let another stranger into their home.

Peter nodded, "Sure, I mean I'm sure my aunt won't mind." He picked up her bag.

Peter was willing to help someone if they needed a place to stay, but he wasn't sure if he was letting her come with him because he was being nice or he was trying to see why she was really hiding.

Taylor reached for her bag, "I think I can carry that."

"Don't worry about it. I can carry it."

They both walked to his house in silence, which Taylor didn't mind much but Peter felt it too awkward. He noticed a few strange things while they walked. The first thing he noticed was when a man in a suit would walk by Taylor would hide her face. The second thing was when she heard someone yell or say "Stop" she would look worried and walk faster. They both finally made it to his house and he opened the door for her.

"Who are you anyways?" Taylor asked stepping inside the warm cozy house.

"Peter Parker. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I don't mind really. I'm Taylor Stevens." She gave him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Taylor." He shakes her hand.

"I don't think I could thank you enough for letting me stay here." She said.

"No problem." He looks around, guessing that Aunt May is still at work.

"So are your parents still at work or something?" Taylor asked feeling she was too loud in the quiet house.

Peter stopped dead in his tracks, and then set his stuff down. "No, they died when I was 6"

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be rude like that." Taylor apologized.

"No, it's alright." He paused looking in the fridge, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm fine. Thank you though." She looked around the house, which was way neater than her apartment.

Peter grabs himself a bunch of food and a drink. "Let's go up to my room."

Taylor followed him to his room, "Nice room." She said looking around. It was messy but it seemed more like her apartment; messy.

"Thanks, sorry about the mess though, I'm always busy." Peter threw of clothes from his chair offering her the seat.

"No its fine, my apartment is pretty messy when I'm busy too." She awkwardly sat down on the chair.

"So tell me Taylor, why were you really hiding?" he looked at her carefully.

"I was running from someone." She admitted. She started messing with something on her shirt, she usually did this when she was nervous.

"Is that the truth?" he didn't exactly believe her.

"It's the truth, I swear."

"And what's in your bag?" he asked reaching for it.

"Wait, you wouldn't go through someone's bag would you?" she asked.

Peter could hear that she sounded nervous. "Not if you were carrying something suspicious."

"Well I'm not." She laughed nervously.

He looked at her for a second then put her bag down, "I believe you." He started to eat. _You don't believe her. Go through her bag. She could be bad news. _He couldn't help but think.

Taylor watched him eat, "That quite a bit of food you've got there."

"I'm always hungry."

"Well I wouldn't deny it." She mumbled. "So what all do you have there?"

"Leftovers mostly." He said his mouth full of food.

"I'm really bad at cooking. I usually just have things that can be put in the microwave or oven.

"Same here or I just snack."

Peter shivered a little, his room colder than usual. He looked at the thermostat; it was fifty-nine degrees.

Taylor looked at him, "You okay? Are you cold or something?"

"Yeah a bit." He said pulling his sweatshirt on.

"Is it usually this cold in your room?" she asked feeling cold herself.

"Sometimes. The thermostat is messed up so the temperature will change a lot." Peter told her turning up the heat.

Taylor grabbed for her bag unzipping it trying to find her jacket. The files were under all her few clothes she had packed and it nearly fell out of the bag. Moving it to the bottom she found her jacket and slipped it on.

He noticed right away, picking up the file before she zipped up her bag. "What's this?"

"It's nothing important." She reached for the file but he moved them out of her reach.

"It looks important to me." As she came near him his reflexes stepped in, making him cling to the wall.

Taylor's eyes widened in surprise, "How are you doing that?!"

He stayed up there for a bit them jumped down, "I was really hoping you wouldn't see that."

"Yeah? Well I hoped you hadn't seen the file but you did so we don't always get what we want." She said reaching for it again.

Peter then hung upside down, "What is this file?" he asked looking at the big red letters that said "CLASSIFIED"

"Nothing you should see." She looked up at him annoyed.

Peter stayed up there, swinging, "Why is that?"

"Because its none of your business!" she said then sighed, "Well I mean its not really mine either."

"Tell me"

"It's a file about all the Avengers. I think the Tesseract is in there too." She told him.

"Avengers?"

"That's what I said."

Reading it upside down his stomach was exposed, "This looks interesting."

"It is actually." She said poking him in the stomach. _Maybe if I just tickle him a little he'll eventually come down or drop the files. _She thought.

Peter tensed up, giggling "Yes it is." He continued to read.

"Who are you reading about?" Taylor asked poking him again.

He giggled again, "Tony Stark."

"He's a pretty interesting guy. I saw that he had an adopted son but I didn't get to read that part. I had to run."

Peter looked a little nervous, "Oh I didn't know that." He looked at her, "Watch it. I'm ticklish."

"Obviously." She said tickling his stomach.

He laughed almost losing balance. "No, no please."

"What's that? I'm not sure I caught that. Were you saying to tickle you more?" she asked.

Peter laughed harder holding the file tight. "Please stop."

Taylor tickled him more making him hold tight onto the bar, "You wont win."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hold onto the file and bar for dear life."

She grinned, "Hold tight then." She continued to tickle him. He laughed harder making his shirt fall over his face, holding back a sneeze. Taylor stopped for a second, lifting his shirt from his face, "Still holding tight?" He nodded as she started to tickle him again. Peter couldn't hold it any longer, he sneezed into his hands.

Taylor paused looking at him, "You okay Peter?"

He nodded, "Must be my allergies." He said sneezing again.

She looked around his room for tissues, seeing that there weren't any. "Do you not own tissues?" she looked at him and he pointed to his closet. She opened the closet door, the floor covered in clothes Peter had thrown in there, and found what she was looking for. Grabbing the box she turned back giving him one. Peter took it kindly sneezing harder, then fell down.

"Peter! Are you okay?" Taylor asked leaning over him, with a small smile on her face.

Peter stood up brushing himself off, "Yeah just a bit sneezy." He handed back the file.

She looked through the file, "Hey, where's Tony's and Steve's file?"

"They're in there." He said blowing his nose.

"No they're not. I see Natasha's, Clint's, Bruce's and Thor's but not Tony and Steve."

Peter kept them tucked away in his pocket, not wanting her to see that he was Tony's adopted son.

"Where are they? Do you not want me to see them or something?"

Peter sighed, "Tony and Steve are my adopted parents."

"And you were hiding this because?"

"I don't like to tell anyone."

"It's not bad to have two men as parents." Taylor told him. "Its basically the same as having a mom and a dad right? Or am I wrong?"

"You're right." He said.

"Then it can't be that bad. Of course I would never know." She gave him a sad smile.

"Well yeah, unless you had two guys as parents. Or girls."

"No, I meant that I didn't even have parents." She explained.

"Not even adopted parents?" Peter asked looking at her.

Taylor shook her head. Peter sneezed again. "Are you wearing perfume?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"That may be what is causing my allergies. But you smell good." He smiled.

"Well thanks but if its bothering you I should wash it off." Taylor said. Peter shook his head. "Okay but if it bothers you too much let me know."

"I will." He said as a thunderstorm erupts making Taylor jump. "Are you afraid of the thunder?"

Taylor nodded, "Nothing to worry about really."

Peter walked over to her hugging her tight, "I won't let it hurt you I promise." She was surprised by the hug. More thunder rumbled making her jump again and hugged him back.

He smiled and pulled her into a tighter hug "My parents told me that thunder is just bowling in the sky"

She laughed lightly, "I'm sorry, I just don't have many good memories with storms."

Peter looked at Taylor and leaned forward, just as their lips touched Tony walked into Peter's room.

"Peter! What are you doing with a thief!?" Tony yelled.


End file.
